All You Need Is Love
by A Sainted Sinner
Summary: Jade always thought this would happen to her, not to Tori. Takes place after they graduate HA. Jori friendship, plus Bade and Teck friendship


_**I'm going to be honest - I kind of hate this one. I don't know, I had this huge idea in my head but I've been working on this for like two weeks and it's not coming out right. If you guys have any interest, I'll probably do a bunch of one shots like my other story and expand on scenes from this one. I don't know. I just want to publish it and get it off my computer and out of my email hahaha.**_

* * *

><p>After graduation, Andre ends up in Florida at Full Sail for music production and film production. He still loves singing and writing his own music, but he knows he'll go farther if he can produce and get his name out that way. Robbie ends up skipping college to hit the road with Jeff Dunham, whom Robbie had sent an audition tape to when Jeff opened his road tour to aspiring ventriloquists. Cat defers college for a semester so she can try out for American Idol and when she makes it, all plans of college fly out the window. She's good and they recognize that and like most American Idol greats, Cat gets booted out in the bottom of the top three and signs a record deal within 48 hours. Jade and Beck end up in New York together, albeit at different colleges, but they get an apartment together instead of living in dorms. Jade is at New York Film Academy and Beck is at Juilliard. Their schools are literally blocks apart and they manage to find an apartment between the two that works well for them.<p>

Tori, always the drifting somewhat lost soul, ends up in New York after she gets involved with a producer who promises her big things. She does manage to star in one Off Broadway production of his before she finds out that he's married with three children. His wife makes a huge display when she finds out that her husband is sleeping with his lead actress and smears Tori's name across the papers. Tori has a hard time accepting her fate, as she honestly had no idea that the man was married, but she eventually learns to swallow the hard pill of a lesson when she finally admits to herself that the nausea and vomiting and swelling chest is not just the flu. She gets a job at a local diner, the boss taking pity on the young woman with broken dreams and a baby in her belly.

Of course, this diner would be the one that Jade's playwriting partner raves about, telling Jade that they have the best pancakes you've ever tasted. After a late night study session, Beck and Jade decide to head there to eat, knowing that it's open until the wee hours of the morning. It's only been a little under a year since they graduated from HA but Beck's shoulders have filled out more and his hair is longer and he rarely shaves unless he's forced so he's always got some kind of stubble going on. It makes him look older and a little more serious. Jade's thinned out a bit, having gained a bit of height since graduation. Her hair is still on the darker shade of black and today she has magenta pink streaks in her hair. She slides into a booth across from Beck, grabbing a menu and handing it to him before taking her own.

It's a little before one am and Tori's exhausted. She's nearing seven months pregnant and the baby within her won't stop kicking long enough for her to catch a breath. There are three tables of drunk and disorderlies who aren't breaking enough rules to get them kicked out, but they're driving her crazy enough that she just wants to sit down and sob her heart out. This is not where she thought she was going to be and she's so broken and exhausted that curling up and crying for the rest of her life sounds like a good idea. "I'll be right with you!" she calls to Beck and Jade as she delivers plates to one of the rowdy tables. Jade's head snaps up at the familiar voice and she and Beck share matching surprised looks before their heads swivel in Tori's direction.

Unfortunately that's the moment that one of the drunks decides to try and cop a feel and grabs at Tori's ass. Beck's pushing himself out of the booth, but Jade's closer and quicker and she grabs the guy's wrist, bending his arm back towards his body. "That is not yours to touch. Finish up your food, tip the nice waitress well, and get the fuck out, you hear?" her nose is practically touching his and although her voice isn't very loud, the growling quality to it is enough to make the guy's eyes widen. Tori's lower lip quivers and she's headed for a meltdown of epic proportions. Luckily, her coworker sees that she's about to lose it and comes up behind her, taking the plates from her. "Take a break, Tori. I've got it," he says, nodding his head. Tori turns on her heel, preparing to make a beeline for the bathroom when Jade grabs her elbows and guides her over to the booth where Beck is.

Jade notices the bulge beneath her apron before Beck does and since she's never been good at the whole comforting thing, and she can tell that Tori is obviously in a predicament where she needs it, she eases Tori into the booth beside Beck and nods easily at him. Beck carefully touches Tori's shoulder, just in case she doesn't want to be touched, but Tori all but throws her arms around his waist, her face pressed into his neck as she breaks down into silent, hysterical sobs. Beck carefully wraps his arms around her and hugs onto her, his eyes wide as he looks up at Jade. Jade shakes her head easily, knowing that Tori doesn't need someone yapping at her right now. Beck rubs Tori's back, his whole body jerking a moment later when he feels something move against his side. He looks down between their bodies and lets out a surprised sound. "Holy shit! Are you pregnant?"

Jade rolls her eyes, literally face palming at her boyfriend's question. Tori actually starts to laugh as she pulls back, wiping her face. "No. It's a tumor that likes to move and greet people all on its own," she deadpans as she grabs a napkin to quietly blow her nose with. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Almost twenty eight weeks," she says softly as she tucks her hair out of her face. Her skin is paler than they're used to seeing and the circles under her eyes are dark and bruised. Quite frankly, she looks like crap, but Jade's matured enough in the last year to know better than to actually voice that out loud. "What the hell happened, Vega?" she asks, sounding completely blown away. "Last we heard, you were doing an Off Broadway play," she tells her. Tori lets out a snort, raising watery eyes to look at Jade. "The producer happened. He got me the part. And I fucking fell in love with him," the bitterness in her voice reminds Jade of herself and has her blinking in surprise.

"It's his baby?" Beck asks, passing her another napkin before handing her his water glass. Tori smiles gratefully and takes a long sip, nodding her head. "I found out about three weeks after his wife trashed my name in the papers," she sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes. "What is it with me and my taste in men? Ryder was an asshole, Steven cheated, and so did Patrick. I didn't even know he was married! He and his wife have three children!" she took a deep breath, trying to even her voice out. "His wife found out that we had a relation ... no, it was an affair. It was a god dammed affair and I didn't even know it," she sighed, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. Ignorance is no excuse. Maybe the signs were there and I just didn't want to see them. Either way, I ended up pregnant, she divorced him and took him to the cleaners. I got the job here about a month ago when my savings ran out."

Jade leans back, blinking easily at Tori. She almost wants to pinch herself to see if this is a dream because quite frankly? Out of the entire group, Tori was not the one Jade would have expected to end up with the accidental pregnancy. Truth be told, she and Beck were probably the top runners for that one. Jade bites her lip as she watches Tori sit across from her, pretty much coming unglued at the seams and Jade can't help but feel compassion for her. No matter how much she hated Tori in high school, Tori was always going out of her way to help Jade out with whatever it was. "You should come stay with us," the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them and she waves Beck's surprised look away. Tori looks like Jade just said the world was ending and Jade can't help but laugh. "Seriously. We have an extra room. The apartment is technically off campus housing for Beck so it's covered through school. What are you going to do in three months when that baby comes?"

Tori shrugs easily because honestly, she hasn't thought about it. She's actually still in a bit of denial that she's even having a baby, despite the constant movements and frequent bathroom trips. She'd tried not to think that far in the future because she didn't have a plan and all it did was make her panicky. "I don't know. I ... I don't know," she sighs, looking down at her hands. Beck grips her shoulder easily, hugging her against his side. "So come stay with us. I promise, Jade doesn't bite as hard as she used to anymore. Unless I ask for it," he teases with a wink in Jade's direction. Tori rolls her eyes, trying to hide a snort as she looks across the table at Jade. Blue eyes lock with brown and after a careful study, Tori finally sees that Jade is being sincere and nods her head in agreement. "Okay. Alright. Thank you," she says softly, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

Two weeks later, Tori's meager belongings are moved into Beck and Jade's apartment. The apartment is decently sized and Tori loves it more than the piece of crap she was living in. At least this one actually has separate rooms for sleeping, eating, and bathing. Her old apartment was one big room with a curtain around the bathroom area. Jade takes Tori out that first weekend to buy new sheets and a comforter for her new bedroom as the thin blanket Tori had at her old place just isn't going to do. To thank Jade and Beck for taking care of her, she does the dishes and the laundry, leaving the basket of clean laundry on their bed. "Did the laundry fairy visit?" Jade sounds way too happy about clean laundry, prompting Beck to explain to a bewildered Tori. "Jade hates laundry. Hates it. To the point that she's purposefully ruined a couple of my dress shirts just so she won't have to do it."

"Oh," Tori looks mildly amused. "I don't mind doing it. I always did it in California cause, well .. Trina," she shrugs with a smirk. Her sister's name alone is enough to explain everything. Jade actually hugs Tori before doing a weird little happy dance at the idea of not having to do laundry. Beck just laughs, shaking his head easily. Over the next few weeks, the trio falls into an easy pattern. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Tori usually goes to bed before Jade and Beck get home from their respective classes and production assignments. On Mondays and Wednesdays, Tori has dinner waiting when they get home. Fridays is pizza and movie night and she works Saturdays and Sundays at the diner now to make sure that she's out of the apartment and out of Beck and Jade's hair so they can have time together.

With the money Tori saves not having to pay rent, she starts to purchase a few things here and there for the baby. She still has no idea what she's having and she still hasn't come to terms with the whole idea of being a mother. Jade, who remembers the necessities from when her brother was born, buys things and hides them in the closet so that they have them on hand for when the baby finally arrives. She understands that Tori is still in a bit of denial and she's not wanting to push her into a meltdown or anything. The few weeks before Tori's due date fly by with a few false alarms and one mini meltdown on Tori's part when she realizes that labor is happening soon and she has no idea what to do or how she's going to handle it. On more than one occasion, she reminds Jade that Jade has the pain kink, not Tori.

Tori's baby finally decides to come in the middle of a Saturday shift while Beck and Jade are at a local theater for date night. Beck's phone goes off first, followed moments later by Jade's. When they look down at their screens to see 911 texts from Tori, they both leap out of their seats and sprint from the theater. They grab a taxi and head for the diner, stopping by the apartment first to grab Tori's bag. When they arrive at the diner, Tori's sitting on the edge of a chair in the back room, her knees spread apart as she grabs the sides of the chair with a white knuckled grip. Jade moves over to her, smoothing a comforting hand over Tori's head. Tori barely manages to smile before another pain hits and she clenches her eyes with a moan. "I can't do this. I can't. I don't want to do this anymore," she moans, gripping the chair even tighter.

Beck rubs her back, applying pressure to her lower back when Tori moans softly in relief. Jade crouches before Tori, taking her hands easily. "Listen to me. You can do this, okay? You are doing it. We're going to get you to the hospital and before you know it, the pain will be gone and the baby will be here, okay?" she tries to soothe her panicking friend. Tori grips Jade's hands, her eyes wide with panic. "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me," she begs her. Jade smiles, brushing Tori's hair back from her face. "Not for one minute. We're with you the whole way, okay?" Jade promises, kissing Tori's knuckles before she stands up. Beck helps Tori out of the chair, letting her lean on him as they make their way out to the waiting cab. Jade slides in first, helping Tori in before Beck slides in on Tori's other side. Tori drops her head back, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to keep herself from panicking.

"Deep breaths. Everything's okay. Everything's going to be okay," Jade soothes her as Beck lets Tori grip his hand as tightly as she needs to. They get to the hospital in record time and Jade runs ahead to check Tori in while Beck helps her inside. Beck kisses the top of her head when she sags against him, enjoying the brief respite between pains. The nurse makes Beck wait in the hallway while they get Tori settled in but it's not long before Jade's opening the door to let him in. Jade moves back to Tori's side, gripping the Latina's hand when Tori stretches it out to her. Tori clutches her hand gratefully, dropping her head back against the pillows when Beck rubs his hand up and down her arm in what he hopes is a soothing manner. He's a bit out of his element with all of this, but he still owes Tori for getting him and Jade back together so this right here? This is the least he can do for her.

The nurse comes in to check on Tori every hour on the hour. After the second time, Tori loses it. The nurse constantly checking her and little to no progress being made is making her feel pressured and Beck is the one to calmly ask the nurse to just give her some time. "Listen, I know it's protocol and everything, but she's panicking right now and you checking her all the time is driving her insane. Her vitals are fine, the baby's vitals are fine. Can you please just give her a bit? All you're doing is putting more pressure on her and it's flipping her out which is only going to cause problems in the long run. If she's stressing out and panicking, her labor's gonna get all kinds of complicated," the door is open and Jade can hear his words, calm and collected like always, classic Beck. She can't help but smile as she listens to him, biting the corner of her lip. He finally gets the nurse to agree and goes back into the room.

Tori shoots him a grateful look moments before her eyes close and her hands grip the blanket covering her lap. Jade smoothes her hand over Tori's head, helping her to sit up and lean forward a bit so she can rub her back. Beck takes over, his hands stronger than Jade's, his fingers working deep into the bunched muscles at the base of Tori's spine. Tori lets out a low moan before she ends up shifting to lay on her side, facing Jade and giving Beck access to her back. When the shift changes a few hours later, a nurse midwife comes on duty and when she comes in to check Tori, Tori immediately takes a liking to her. Although Tori has progressed, she hasn't progressed as far as they would have liked, given how long she's been laboring for.

Jade squeezes Tori's hand as the midwife explains her options. She tells Tori that they won't jump into any interventions yet, because both Tori and the baby are doing well and there's no need for panic. Tori relaxes at that because now all she can think about is being sliced open on an operating room table and the idea of being numbed from the waist down and being awake while they literally cut her open is make her feel clammy and lightheaded. Beck rubs her back, kissing the top of her head. The midwife suggests that Tori get up and move a bit, let gravity and nature do their jobs. Tori reluctantly agrees, only because the idea of being on her feet doesn't sound the greatest. However, the midwife brings in a labor ball and shows Tori how to balance on it and Tori's eyes practically roll back into her head with relief.

Jade laughs softly, pulling her Pear Phone out and moving over to put it on the docking station. She pulls up a playlist she has of all of their songs from Hollywood Arts, letting it play in the room as Beck helps Tori to balance on the ball, sitting beside her so he can rub her back as she lets her head loll against her shoulder, her hips rolling in a slow circle to ease the aching pain in her lower back. The next few hours pass by much quicker with the help of the ball and Tori even manages to drink some Gatorade and eat a serving of jello which brings her blood sugar levels back up and perks her up immediately. She's leaning back against Beck after a particularly hard contraction when she suddenly tenses, her hand groping for Jade's. Jade grips her hand easily, reaching for the call button to summon the midwife. "Vega, look at me. Do not push," Jade tells her, staring her in the eyes. "Don't. You weren't dilated enough last time, you don't want to make things worse. Don't push, no matter what," Jade keeps talking to Tori, trying to keep Tori's mind occupied with anything but pushing.

Beck rubs her arms and her shoulders, trying to get her to relax. He apparently says the world relax out loud because the next thing he knows, Tori's snapping at him. "YOU try and relax with a bowling ball shoving its way through YOUR pelvis!" Beck's eyes widen a bit, unsure of how to react because he's not used to Tori Vega having attitude like that. Meanwhile Jade nearly pisses herself laughing and pats Tori's knee. "Good girl! You're learning well. Don't take any of his shit," she says even as she winks at Beck to show him that she's mostly teasing. Beck sticks his tongue out at her, rubbing Tori's shoulders easily. The midwife comes in and assesses Tori, patting her knee lightly. "So close, my dear. Just a little bit longer and you'll have a baby," she tells her before she calls for the delivery nurse and the pediatric nurse so they can get ready for this baby's arrival.

Tori closes her eyes and tries to center herself. In hardly any time at all now she's going to be the mother to a living, breathing being and she has no idea what she's doing or how she's going to do it. Her panicked brown eyes meet Jade's calm blue ones and she allows herself to soak up Jade's calm. She focuses on the steady calm, breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly. She trusts these two friends of hers, she knows that they are there for her, and it calms her. Beck helps her back towards the bed and the nurse gets the bed propped so Tori's sitting up at a 90 degree angle, her knees bent back towards her ears. Tori's head drops back, hot tears gathering under her lids.

Beck reaches out and wipes her tears while Jade pushes her hair out of her face. Tori opens her eyes to look up at them and the sudden rush of hormones and the overwhelming emotions cause her to start sobbing. Jade wraps her arms around her, hugging her close. "Hey, it's okay. It's all okay. We're here. Nothing's going to happen. Just concentrate on getting our niece or nephew out here safely, okay?" Tori nods, bringing her hands up to wipe her face. The midwife smiles softly at her, patting her leg. "You ready to try pushing?" she asks. Tori nods her head easily, smiling softly when Beck and Jade each hold out a hand to her. She grasps their hands gratefully, following the midwife's instructions. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before taking in another and pushing down into her bottom as hard as she can. It hurts like hell and she barely suppresses the pained moan but she knows that the better she pushes, and the faster, the sooner it will all be over. She controls her breathing, refusing to let the pain overwhelm her. She focuses on Beck and Jade gripping her hands, on the sound of them counting down each push, of them praising her for a job well done.

Before she knows it, the pain suddenly changes and she cannot control the shriek that slips out of her lips. Beck's quick to reassure her, kissing her sweat soaked temple. "The baby's crowning, T. It's ok, just keep pushing and it'll be over before you know it," he lets her grip his hand even tighter, not once complaining as she cuts off the circulation, his fingertips turning white. Her eyes are blurred with pain and unfocused and Jade calls her name softly. Tori focuses her eyes to look at Jade, tears spilling down her cheeks. Jade grabs a wet, cold cloth and wipes Tori's face down, kissing her forehead. "It's almost over. I promise. You're so close," she reassures her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Tori nods quickly and with the next contraction, births the baby's head with a soft whimper of pain. "Good job!" Beck and Jade laugh a bit when they praise her at the same time and Beck lifts her hand, kissing her knuckles. "The baby's beautiful, Tori. So beautiful," he tells her, which prompts Tori to open her eyes, trying to look. Jade helps her to sit up a bit and Tori starts to cry. "That's my baby!" she says through her tears.

Jade chuckles, rubbing her back. "I know. Hurry up and push him or her out so we can meet them!" she tells her as Beck squeezes her hand lightly. Tori nods, and bears down when prompted, her face turning red from the exertion. There's an odd squelching sound as one shoulder slips free, followed quickly by the other and the midwife eases the warm, wet, wrinkly body onto Tori's chest. The nurse passes Beck and Jade a blanket and the two wrap it around the baby, their hands rubbing the tiny back as the baby chokes and coughs before starting to wail unhappily. Tori's eyes flutter open and she gives Jade an exhausted, but absolutely beaming, smile as she moves her hand up to touch the dark hair on her baby's head. "Hi, sweetheart. Hi," she coos, dipping her head to kiss the baby's molded crown. Beck's hand is still rubbing the baby's back, trying to warm it up. "What is it?" she looks up at Jade, who grins easily.

"It's a boy," she says, helping Tori to shift the baby so she can see for herself. "He looks just like you, T," Beck says, brushing a long finger down the baby's cheek. Tori brings her eyes into focus, looking down at the sweet little bundle on her chest. Sure enough, he looks like a miniature version of her. She cannot detect a single feature in his face that might've come from his biological father. His nose, his cheekbones, his lips are all Tori and it makes her start to cry with relief. Part of her still loves the man who deceived her and she's not sure what she would have done if he looked like Patrick. Jade smiles, wiping Tori's tears away. The midwife hands the scissors to Jade so that the young woman can cut the baby's cord and then Tori hands the baby directly to Beck so that he can take him to the warmer so the pediatric nurse can check him over. "Don't leave him," her voice shakes at the idea of her baby being alone so soon and Beck smiles softly, kissing her cheek. "I've got him, mama. Don't worry," he holds the baby tightly as he moves to the warmer.

While the midwife tends to Tori and helps her to deliver the afterbirth and then cleans her up, Beck stands beside the baby taking picture after picture as the nurse checks him over. The baby starts to wail as they weigh him and do his length, his screams echoing in the room as his lower lip quivers. "Aw, it's okay, little dude. You're okay. Uncle Beck's right here," Beck soothes him as he rubs his little hand. The nurse finally diapers the baby, puts a hat on his head, and wraps him up like a burrito, giving him back to Beck. Beck hugs him close in his arms, bouncing him lightly as he hums. He carries him back to Tori and the moment he's in her arms, he quiets right down. Tori sniffles, wiping her face as she hugs him close, dipping her head to kiss his cheek. "Hi, baby," she whispers, shielding his eyes from the harsh light as he blinks in the brightness. She smiles as he tries to focus his eyes, even though she knows he can't see her. "You need a name. I'm sorry I don't have one for you just yet."

The baby smacks his lips together, his little body snuggling closer to his mother. Tori kisses his cheek before offering him to Jade with a soft smile. "It's not fair that Beck got a turn and you didn't," she tells her as Jade awkwardly eases the baby into her arms. She shifts him close, patting his butt lightly as it rests in her hand. "God damn, he's good looking," she grins, looking at Beck and then at Tori. "Good work, mama," she tells her as she dips her head to kiss the baby, letting out a soft sigh at his fresh baby scent. "Ooh, he smells good too," she says as she kisses his chubby cheek. Tori watches as Beck moves over to Jade, his arms wrapping around her waist as he watches her with the baby and his name suddenly springs to mind. A wide grin settles over her face and Jade raises an eyebrow. "Don't go getting any ideas! I am not getting pregnant right now!" she tells Tori in a stern voice. Tori laughs. "No! No, I thought of his name!"

"Oh. Well that's okay then," Jade grins as she looks down at the baby and then back at Tori. "So what's his name?" she asks as Beck brushes his finger against the baby's soft cheek again. Tori beams softly, snuggling back against the pillows. "West Oliver Vega," she says the name and watches the looks that cross Jade and Beck's faces. Beck winks at her before he says "Why does Jade get to be first?" Tori laughs, knowing that he's joking and Jade tips her head to look at Beck. "Because Oliver makes him sound like a damn orphan," she tells him with a playful look in her eye. Beck laughs, shrugging his shoulders easily. "Alright, alright. I'll give you that one," he tells them, watching as Jade eases West back into Tori's arms. Tori sighs contentedly, hugging her baby closer. After a moment, tears start to roll down her face again and she lets out a deep sigh.

Jade eases onto the bed beside her and wraps her arms around her and the baby, hugging them closer. "I feel so bad. For so long I didn't even think I wanted him," Tori admits in a quiet whisper, almost as if she's afraid to speak the words out loud for fear the nurses will hear and snatch her baby away. Jade rubs her arm easily. "It doesn't make you a bad mom, Vega. The fact that matters is that he's here and you DO love him and you're going to take care of him and give him the best that you can offer. That's all that matters," she tells her honestly. Tori sniffles and nods, bringing one hand up to wipe her face. "You're right," she whispers. Jade grins. "Of course I am," she says playfully. "Don't sweat it, Vega. It's just the hormones. They're insane and therefore they're making you insane. They'll settle in a couple of weeks."

Tori nods, laying her head back with a sigh. Her eyes droop before she forces them open again, looking down at her baby. "Beck, can you take him?" her voice is slurred, exhaustion quickly taking hold. Beck moves over and takes West from her, cradling the tiny body close. Tori turns on her side, wrapping her arms around Jade and snuggling closer to her. Jade smiles, rubbing Tori's head as she holds onto her. She's more than surprised at how much is changed in a year. But out here, away from Hollywood Arts, where there isn't a limited number of roles that they're all jockeying for, she doesn't feel the same disdain she once did. On the outside of Hollywood Arts, where she's the successful one and Tori's the one looking in, she feels pity for the girl because she knows the feeling and no matter how much she might've thought she hated Tori, she wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone.

Beck settled into the rocking chair in the room, hugging West close as he rocked the baby. His eyes met Jade's and she smiled softly before yawning and closing her own eyes, resting her head against Tori's. They were a fucked up little family, but it was their family and that's all that mattered to them. One way or another, they were going to make it work and it didn't matter what anyone else did or said. Jade had always walked to the beat of her own drum and now Beck and Tori were following along on the same rhythm. It worked and for once, they were all whole. All of their holes had been filled, no one felt lacking anymore. Because at the end of the day? All you need is love.


End file.
